generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Steven 20
¡Bienvenido! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Generador Rex Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Generador Rex Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Ben10infinito (Discusión) 23:56 16 ago 2010 Hola Aqui estoy que quieres decirme? Rath0897 (Discusion) (es.generadorrex.wikia.com) 21:07 6 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Eliminacion Mira, e estado viendo esta wiki y e visto muchos errores, ej: Dra. Vacaciones en la serie le dicen Doctora Holiday, conserva su nombre en ingles y hay muchos mas errores. Y en mi wiki no edito hasta que se confirme si esta bien. Lo que quiero decir es que no se adelanten, esperan hasta que sucedan las cosas. PD: Quisiera que se trasladaran a mi wiki. Rath0897 (Discusion) (es.generadorrex.wikia.com) 21:58 6 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Editar Wiki Hola, , voy a pedir el retirado de los correspondientes permisos a los burócratas y administradores, espero preguntarte si vas a volver a editar en este , y si no me contestas, estás claro que no estás interesado aquí.--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:46 22 feb 2011 (UTC) si acepto como burocratas :Steven 20, si estas todavía como administrador, no se necesita adoptar aquí, sigue con su trabajo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:04 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye cuando nos vamos alinera com mi wiki par de reyes a sabes que ya cree wiki ice age visitarla; Soy yo Ben alien supremo 001 es iceagewikia.com ah gracias por lo de par de reyes a tambien alinearnos con ben 10 wiki oye si conoces a alguine si le gusta los show par de reyes o la era e hielo diile sibre la wikis tambien hay una llamda chowdertvwikia.com Ben alien supremo 001 23:43 18 mar 2011 (UTC)att ben alien supremo 001 hola gracias por lo de consejo y por par de reyes pero falta ice age y chowder a ya le dije a unos compañeros sobre estos comenzaran a editar oye en administradores ni burocrat esta mi nombre Ben alien supremo 001 22:29 21 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 steven me bloqueado de ben 10 wiki por insultar a los caballeros eternos pero fue mayortango dile a infinitrix que se equivico por favor Ben alien supremo 001 22:58 26 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 infinitrix es que dice que yo escribe algo patan en los caballeros eternospero fue mayortango que dijo una patanadad lo vi steven 20 tienes que ayuadarme iba a consequir el de 60dias y me bloquearon por un mes y estoy en el puesto 21 bueno es que el problema es que ben 10 durara muco tiempo pero rex no debido a que no tiene el rating de ben 10 pero se confirma que aran 4 o 5temporadas al menos solo 5 usuarios o 15 ben alien supremo 001 oye conosco a alguin que puede remplazar a beninfinito son infinitrix y abrahan jose calvoy matitoe soy ben alien supremo 001 18:36 3 abr 2011 (UTC)lle el mensaje que te envie hola amigo Hola amigo me recuerdas Santo 21:16 5 abr 2011 (UTC) hola HOLA YA SE COMO ATRAER GENTE RECUERDSA QUE SON SPOLOGRITS SU PUBLICITAS PONGAMOS UNA IMAGEN A L APETICON SPOLIGHITY PONGAMOS LA FRASE COTA , SOY REX AHORA CONOCEME Y LA LARGA ES , DESCUBRE SOBRE NANITES Y GENERADOR REX soy ben alien supremo 001 22:25 5 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudar Claro que ayudare cuando pueda Santo 01:51 6 abr 2011 (UTC) mira ves he traido a dos usuarios y no importar si no somos ayudare mas para ganrmelo ,debemos hacer spologrits para que todos la conosca esta wiki soy ben alien supremo 001 17:50 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Steven 20 Steven 20, veo que me estas burlando de mi lo que dijiste en un blog "Ups Pensaba Csuarezllosa era Burocrata pero no lo es en realidad es Admistrador Jajajaja aqui nadie es Burócrata.". Te bloquearé una semana para saber que soy burócrata y ya no digas más de mí.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:34 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Tus disculpas, concedido, desbloqueado.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:06 11 abr 2011 (UTC) mira ves te quitaron el bloqueo era por agradecerte por lo ayudarmne con infinitrix , recuerda , a carlo osea el que te bloqueo ahora ya no es mi amigom y te invito a mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.comaki esta como kid vs kat ben alien supremo 001 22:18 11 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias vista mi wiki , y gracias tengo 14 y ahora creo que yo sre bloqueeado en ben 10 wiki y ahora que estoy en colegio tengo 14 y en octubre 15 , no podre trabjar tanto entiendes ben alien supremo 001 22:41 11 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudame estoy lorando me bloqueado por un mes por de nuevo infinitrix pero es no es elvillano es jaled que que soy un vandalo ,tu crres que lo soy , bueno tengo faltas ortograficas ben alien supremo 001 01:16 13 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias amigo eres un buen amigo , y tengo miedo que pasa si tu tambien eres bloqueado ben alien supremo 001 20:22 13 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias ya entre hace unos meses a marvel wiki estuve vienod el trailer del capitan america , a me puedes ayudar con max steel wiki , ice age una wiki de era de hielo , y el escuadron de supreheroes a hi si soy administrador , es que es un lema que se me ocurrio se dice asi , yo nunco abndono una wiki , ni un usario , es como decir que yo nunco dejo un hombre ben alien supremo 001 22:41 13 abr 2011 (UTC) hola ya se que jaled , es el villano ,o mejor dicho , jalocod infimitrix es mi amigo , pero no tuvo eleccion , y su denuncia para el fue reprobado , vamos a editar oye tengo una idea creare una wiki de generador rex fannon wiki, y no llore , fuecomo decir que estuviera triste ben alien supremo 001 20:18 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno creala solo era una subjerencia , a viste ahora carto network , a quiero ayudar en fusin fall dime donde encuentro , t te invito a mi wiki de http://es.iceage.wikia.com ben alien supremo 001 23:39 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola eres administrador de kid vs kat puedes desbloquear a rccoop no iso nada malo , es que kid vs kat fanatic ,lo bloqueo por solo ganrle en logro ben alien supremo 001 23:58 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola steven tengo un gran problema bueno eres administrador de kid vs kat creo que eche a uno , mira lo que paso fue que kid vs kat fanatic bloqueo a rccoop u n amigo de mis wikis , lo bloqueo por haberlo superado ren logros y y o le dije que estab mal ,se fue muy triste y abnadono la wiki , y alguien llamdo matitoe quiso ayudarme en ben 10 pero lo amenazo infintrix y el malvado jaled , y tambien se retiro . y yo tamvbien me voy de la wikki por un año , peero prometem que cuidaras a esta wiki y mis wikis , si esta bien regrasre ben alien supremo 001 20:23 16 abr 2011 (UTC) hola or suerte miram el episoido de ben 10 00 returan s antes de desconectrame mira , kid vs kat fantic renuncio , a su puesto , por que le dije que no podia bloquear a gente en que le supera en logros , y dijo me retiro de la wiki , pero yo no le dije por egoismo , solo queria a defender a rccoop y matitoe tambien renuncio creyendo que popr su culpa jaled me bloqueo para siempre , estuvo llorando , y pienso en rendirme , pero solo en algunas wikis , como esta ,solo cuando llegemos , a 100 articulos y tu adoptes . pero me retiro de kid vs kat ben alien supremo 001 20:50 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno no me rendire ayudare a la wiki no quiero rendirme solo es quwe pienso que hice algo malo que noes mi hermano , por que hechar a un administrador , pero descuida no me rindo , y nunca lo hare tienes razon , pero n se que decirle a fiona 2001 y rccoop y grosemanuel , dime ben alien supremo 001 21:04 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Stenen TIENES RAZON NO ME RENDIRE AYUDARE A ESTA WIKI , Y TODAS ESPERO QUE LO ESCUHA SOLO ERA UNA SUBGER¡NCIA NUNCA MEIRIA DE LAWIKI , POERO ME SIENTO MAL POR KID VS KAT FANATIC Y MATITOE ben alien supremo 001 21:12 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno voy a crear episodos y todos llamre a mi genre y NOAMBANORRE LA WIKI , me escuchate l¡jaled ,jeje , vamos a editra , pero tambien en otras wikis , pero que le va a kid vs kat sin unos de susadministradores , DIMELO ben alien supremo 001 21:16 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bien bueno episodios quenvoy a crear y comics a me tengo que ir , y no por rendirme de la wiki , es para acompañar a mi mama al supermercado volvere a las 6 o 7 ben alien supremo 001 21:44 16 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento no sabia a avoy apoyar tu solicitud ademas nome llama , quiero que tu adpotes soo falta 40 articulos para cien , yo tambien quiero adotra max steelot toy stroy ben alien supremo 001 21:32 17 abr 2011 (UTC) hola oye una migo dice que te invite a ben10napwiki,com oye va progensado la wiki ben alien supremo 001 23:23 18 abr 2011 (UTC) hola necesito tu ayuda a jaled lo van a hacer administrador para que eso no pase ah que poner no en la encuesta de de administrador , si gana , sere desrtuido en ben 10 ben alien supremo 001 22:53 20 abr 2011 (UTC) hola tenemos que votar que jaled no sea administrador pon todo no ben alien supremo 001 00:57 21 abr 2011 (UTC) hola steven ahora yo y jaled somos amigos a solo falta poco para cien y tambien ayudo a marvel wiki Ben alien supremo 001 21:14 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya te entiendo ah pondre un foro par que venga mas usarios y a mi tambien me gusta el jamon Ben alien supremo 001 21:17 5 may 2011 (UTC) ya ya se lo dije desde que amanezio y antes deque tu me lo dijeras Ben alien supremo 001 15:50 8 may 2011 (UTC) hola como estas steven solo queria saludrte antes de apagar la compu Ben alien supremo 001 01:35 12 may 2011 (UTC) Spotlight :La solicitud para un spotlight deberá cumplir los siguientes requisitos con 100 artículos completos, aquí este wiki Rex Generador - Cartoon Network solo tiene 76 artículos completos, y 24 artículos esbozos, trata de agrander esos 24 artículos que faltan y aparecen en ----> páginas cortas.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:29 12 may 2011 (UTC) Vine a Ayudar Hola Amigo, Vine, a Ayudar, a tu wiki, oy que quieres, adoptarla, y vine a ayudarte, en lo que pueda, aunque no he visto, ni un solo epi, de la serie, he Jugado, el Juego Abysuas Arena el cual es de generador, Rex, ayudare, en lo que puede, espero ser de Grarn Ayuda, en tu Wiki amigo. A.T.T. Tu amigo Gadiel-Hombre araña 16:58 13 may 2011 (UTC) hola steven aun nopodemos pedir spologrits aunque siolo no falta veinte a llame a luis para ayudarnos y apoyo que sea burocrtat y tambien agradecem por que eh creado casi como 30 articulos recuerdas Ben alien supremo 001 19:53 20 may 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo.Soy yo zekromrayofusion me he unido a la wiki como me lo recomendaste en la de marvel y ahora empiezo a ber la serie bueno deja un mensaje gracias y adios¿eres de españa? Hola amigo.Soy zekromrayofusion.Me unido a la wiki como me dijistes y es genial.L serie es muy guay bueno una cosa ¿eres de spaña?bueno gracias por recomendarme la wiki.Adios Plantilla Hola Steven ya cree una plantilla : esa es la plantilla personaje y la publique el la pagina de Sergio dime si te gusta para hacer la plantilla episodio y la plantilla objeto :) y si no te gusta tambien dime para que le cambie el color, la letra o lo que sea 2. Oye puedo poner un blog de poses oficiales de generador rex creo seria muy util hasta ahora tengo 7 poses dime si estas de acuerdo para hacer mas porfa contesta este mensaje es importante Luis Felipe (Discusion) Potsdata : si tu discusion quedo categorizada como personajes no es mi culpa sino que todas las paginas, usuarios y discusiones que usen esa plantilla quedaran categorisadas con esta categoria